


even bad wolves can be good

by sisyphvs



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, i wrote this instead of reading crooked kingdom whoops., it's just a metaphor kinda, matthias isn't actually a wolf in this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyphvs/pseuds/sisyphvs
Summary: And she was everything a big bad wolf could want.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Kudos: 15





	even bad wolves can be good

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Before anyone goes "hey this isn't how the fairytale goes!"  
> Yes I am aware! This isn't supposed to be a retelling of the fairytale, it just borrows elements from it. Also, as stated in the tags, Matthias isn't actually a wolf in this. It's bit of a metaphor, and it's only hinted in this fic for the sake of the song.
> 
> I was listening to the cover by Amanda Seyfried, and I felt really compelled to do a helnik fic inspired by it. (though im not entirely sure if it hasn't been done yet)
> 
> Without furtherado, please enjoy!

Cold wind seemed to rustle through the air restlessly, breezing over Nina as her boots trample over the autumn leaves, making distinct crunching noises. Accompanied by the typical gloomy, windy atmosphere, there didn't seem to be anything else around-- leaving her all alone with deafening silence. 

A sensation of unease had grown in Nina; although she's always grown used to this, considering the fact that this definitely wasn't the first time she chose this path, the forest today seemed a lot more _eerier_ than usual. And Nina simply couldn't point her finger at what it particularly was, which was what made her feel uneasy the most. 

But alas, this was the shortcut she chose to get to her dear friend's house and it seemed a little too late to go find another path. So instead, Nina tried her best to ignore that feeling and just clutched the red fabric of her cloak, as if she was longing for some form of security. 

Eventually, the noise of loud rustling and footsteps had erupted; breaking the deafening silence. They grew closer and closer as she walked by. 

And this ultimately startled her-- she genuinely thought there wouldn't be anything else in these woods. _No, this isn't right._ Nina chastised, as she began quickening the pace of her steps, still clutching her cloak tightly. 

Without noticing it at first, the footsteps had came to a _halt._ Whoever it was, they were already right behind Nina. This had surprised her the most as she took a glance behind her shoulder. 

"Matthias?" Nina yelps, realizing who it was as she scanned the familiar face of the tall figure that stood before her. "What are you doing here?" _This was certainly not the person she had expected to see._

"Well, I could ask the same thing to you--" he simply says. Matthias' tone sounded quite gruff, but at the same time, it wasn't necessarily angry.

Nina let out an exasperated sigh. "I've got a friend I need to visit-- and I always take these woods as a shortcut..Since well, it's usually quite empty, rarely any danger." she explained to him briefly, sounding noticeably nervous. "Saints, Matthias, you startled me!"

"Ah, sorry about that." Matthias said in a much softer sounding tone, as understanding struck him. He then had an idea-- as it seemed clear she seemed uneasy around these woods.

"Well, do you need some help getting over to your friend's place?" he offered. As Matthias took note of her nervousness, he'd thought of perhaps accompanying her through the woods. Infact, Matthias did know this area quite well. He's patrolled around here before, despite this being the first time he saw Nina in these woods.

This made a lump rise in Nina's throat-- _and she wasn't fully sure why._ She's known Matthias for a while now, so it isn't because she doesn't trust him. However, their differences and their distance had caused a slight strain in their relationship. 

Nina gulps the lump in her thoat and sighs once again, almost hesitantly, as she'd take a brief moment to contemplate whether or not she wants to go with him. 

"So?" Matthias inquired her firmly, as he raised a brow, waiting for a response.

"Sure," Nina shrugs, finally deciding to just accept his offer. "We need some time to catch up anyway." _It couldn't hurt, right? It's been a while since we've both seen each other._ she thought. 

"Alright." said Matthias, as he shuffles off to her side and took her hand, holding it with an affectionate squeeze. The two then began walking again.

"You know your way around these woods, Matthias?" she asked him, her tone gleaming with curiosity. 

"Yes." he answered simply, adding nothing more.

"Ah," Nina took note of his usual vagueness when it came to such questions; she knew this was apart of his reserved nature, so she decided not to bother him too much about it.

"..Could we stop for a moment, maybe?" Matthias requested her.

"Why?" She narrows her eyes for a bit, momentarily deciding against it, before deciding to accept his request anyway as she came to a halt.

"You said we needed some time to catch up right?"

"Oh!" Nina chuckled. "Right." She then noticed that his tone grew more stern-- and although he made her nervous sometimes when he did so, she wasn't really scared of it this time. In fact, Nina had certainly felt _eased_ by him.

As she tried taking a few steps near Matthias, the ground seemed to sway under her as she tripped on a stray branch. However, before Nina could even make an impact on the ground, Matthias had swept her away, carrying her as she wrapped an arm around his neck for further security.

Nina would then proceed to break into a fit of soft giggles. It was slightly unusual, but Matthias didn't mind this. Her laughter was nearly intoxicating to him. "You didn't have to do that, you know?" she said, as her cheeks flushed pink.

Matthias chuckled. "And I did. So?"

He then decides to give her a soft smile in return, it was a warm one infact-- warm enough to break that cold exterior of this.

She giggles a few more times, before their gazes met each other. Nina's green eyes seemed to gleam with the slightest hint of affection whenever she saw Matthias' icy blue ones; they've always struck her with the lightest twinge of mystery--and it was all utterly alluring to her.

Matthias had nearly idealized the same for hers too. _What lovely eyes you have._ He'd thought, blissfully transfixed on her gaze. Nina's eyes were the loveliest shade of green; reminiscent of emeralds. And they were the kind that could drive a wolf mad.

He then momentarily fixes his sight away from her, before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head. And Nina blushed once again, smiling in content as she positions herself closer to his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart. It was certainly loud, but every beat came in orderly, like the beating of a drum in a marching band.

 _And what a big heart you have--the better to love someone with._ she'd thought, still smiling happily.

It's definitely been a while since she's had moments like these, especially with Matthias. And so, Nina wanted to provide him with some words of affirmation. 

"Thank you, Matthias.." She then said, still trying to figure out the correct things to say. "For making everything in my life a little bit brighter."

"Likewise." he responded, giving her another warm smile.

"I think we should get back to walking-- I wouldn't want to be late. We could talk more once we're there." Nina requested, letting out a small chuckle.

"Ah, right." said Matthias as he nodded softly, before they both continued venturing off. And as they kept walking by, Nina had also pointed him the proper directions whenever he needed them.

-

_Even bad wolves can be good, right?_


End file.
